Insecurities
by ggfan10
Summary: Taylor is 6 months pregnant with her and Ryan's first child. When they find out their baby is going to be a girl, they begin to fight over what to call her, leading Taylor to have some doubts about her relationship with Ryan and her life in general.
1. A Baby Girl

* * *

This is my new story about Ryan and Taylor from The OC. 

The story takes place 2 years after the end of the series finale.

Summer and Seth are married and have a 1 year old daughter, Lucy Elizabeth Cohen. Summer was a proud environmentalist for Greenpeace, but has now decided to stay at home to take care of her daughter and Seth has created a comic book company and is continuing to produce his comic book series, 'Atomic County'.

Sandy and Kirsten's daughter Sophie Rose Cohen, is 7 years old. They are living in Berkley, were Kirsten and Julie continue to run their business, 'New Match', and Sandy is a lecturer at Berkley College.

Julie and Frank's son Samuel (Sam) Michael Atwood is also 7 years old. They got married when Sam was 1 year old, and the three of them also live in Berkley. Kaitlin, who has been to college, lives Los Angeles, and is trying to make it as a fashion designer. Bullit is still good friends with Julie, Frank, Sam and Kaitlin.

And finally, Ryan and Taylor have been married for almost 2 years and Taylor is 6 months pregnant with their first child. Ryan has an architectural company, 'Atwood and Co.', and Taylor was working as a French teacher at a High School in Berkley, before she found out she was pregnant.

When Taylor and Ryan find out that their new baby is going to be a girl, they begin to fight over what they're going to call her and Taylor begins to have doubts about her relationship with Ryan, and her life in general. As usual, the whole Cohen-Atwood-Cooper family gets involved in this dispute.

Anyway, that's the basic plot, now on with the story!

* * *

_Doctor's Office_

Ryan and Taylor were at a doctor's appointment and were about to find out the sex of their baby. Taylor was laying on the examination table having an ultrasound, while Ryan sat next to her on a chair, watching eagerly.

As the image of the baby began to move around on the screen, Doctor Green carefully examined it.

"Is everything okay?" Ryan asked nervously.

"Everything is fine," she replied, with a smile. "You're going to have a baby girl."

Ryan and Taylor smiled.

"Oh my God, really?" Taylor asked, excitedly. She then turned to her husband, "Ryan, we're gonna have a little girl!"

Ryan grinned and gave Taylor a gentle kiss, "It looks like I'm going to have two beautiful girls to love now."

Taylor smiled at him, then turned back to Doctor Green, "So everything's okay, we can go? I can't wait to tell everyone about this!" She clasped her hands together, excitedly.

"Of course, just make another appointment with my secretary in the waiting room, for about 6 weeks from now," she replied, wiping the gel off of Taylor's stomach.

"Okay," Taylor replied, as Ryan helped her off the examination table.

"Thanks Doctor Green, we'll see you in another 6 weeks," said Ryan, as Taylor took his hand.

"Thank you," Taylor waved. "Bye!"

The two of them then went out to the waiting room.

* * *

_Ryan and Taylor's Car_

Ryan and Taylor were on their way to the Cohen's house to tell them the news.

"Oh my God Ryan! I still can't believe we're having a girl!" Taylor exclaimed from the passenger seat. Before Ryan could reply, she went on, "I can dress her up in all these pretty pink clothes, and do her hair, and when she's older we can go shopping together!"

Ryan just grinned at his wife's excitement, from the driver's seat, as she continued on about the baby. He too was excited, but didn't show it as openly as Taylor did. It had always been like that, Taylor, the, outspoken, bubbly, kind women, who would go as far as becoming Ryan's "sleep therapist" to get closer to him, and Ryan, the quiet, but sensitive, "kid from Chino", that rarely expressed his feelings to anyone but his wife and his unborn daughter. They were almost complete opposites, but somehow they just clicked. Ryan loved Taylor with all his heart, and she loved him back.

"Ryan?" Taylor called, bringing him out of his thoughts, "Are you listening?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about her," he replied, placing one hand on Taylor's stomach, while keeping the other on the steering wheel, carefully.

"I can't stop thinking about her either. In fact, all I can think about is holding her," Taylor grinned. "I don't think I can wait 3 months!"

"Me either," Ryan agreed, moving his hand back on the steering wheel.

"You know, I've already decided that we're having like 5 more babies after this one," she went on. "I want at least 6 kids, maybe more."

"6!" Ryan exclaimed. "How about 3?"

"Only 3!" Taylor exclaimed. "We'll compromize, 4 kids."

Ryan laughed, "Why don't we just get through this one first?"

"Fine, but when she's six months old, we're having another one," she told her husband. "I can't wait to be a Mommy!"

"Speaking of the baby," Ryan started, "what are we going to call her?"

"I don't know," Taylor replied, her face scrunched up as she thought. "How about Holly?"

"Holly?" Ryan asked. "You mean like Holly Fischer? I don't really want our daughter to have the same name as her."

"I forgot about her, well let's just scrap that name. What about Sarah?" she asked.

Ryan pulled a face, "Definitely not!"

"Well do you have any ideas, mister?" Taylor poked him, playfully.

Ryan thought for a moment then replied, "Okay, don't get mad, this is just a suggestion."

"Okay..."

"How about Marissa?" Ryan asked, hesitantly.

"Marissa," Taylor repeated with a frown. "You want to name our child after your ex-girlfriend?"

"I just thought that it would be a good way to honour her memory, that's all," he explained.

Taylor glared at him in disbelief, "We are not naming this baby Marissa, Ryan. That's just weird."

"Why is it weird?"

"How would you feel if we were having a boy and I wanted to name him, Henri Michel?" Taylor exclaimed.

"That's different-" he replied.

"How? How is it different Ryan? Apart from the fact that I was married to him," she asked.

"Because Marissa...died. She meant a lot to me and I always thought that when you and I had kids, I'd want to name one of them after her," Ryan explained, as he drove the car down the Cohen's street.

"I know that Marissa meant a lot to you, and her death hit you very hard," Taylor replied, "but we are not naming our daughter after her, and that's final."

"Why not?" Ryan asked as he drove up to the Cohen's house and parked the car.

Taylor glared at him and replied, "You just don't get it do you?" then got out of the car and made her way up to the Cohen's house.

"Taylor!" Ryan called. He sighed, got out of the car and followed his wife up to the house.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!"**


	2. Conflicts and Disputes

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Taylor made her way to the front door of the Cohen's house and rang the doorbell with a frown imbedded on her face. She looked back and saw Ryan get out of the car. She sighed, _Come on, answer the door! _Ryan had reached the steps when the door opened to reveal Kirsten. 

Kirsten smiled, "Hi Tay"- the smile disappeared off her face when she saw Ryan standing back from his wife on the front porch- "What's wrong?"

"Ask **him!**" she replied bluntly, glaring at Ryan then walking past Kirsten and into the house.

Kirsten looked at her adopted son and sighed, "What did you do Ryan?"

"I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed as he followed Kirsten into the house, and into the living room where Seth and Sandy were sitting on one lounge, Summer and Taylor were sitting on the other, and Sophie was sitting on the floor playing with Lucy. **(Seth and Summer's daughter for those of you that have forgotten)**

"Ryan!" Seth greeted his brother as he entered the room. "Long time no see!"

"We saw him yesterday Cohen," Summer said, raising one eyebrow.

"I was just making conversation, that's all," he explained.

Sophie jumped up and gave Ryan a hug, "Ryan!" she grinned.

"Hey Sophie!" he replied. "How's my favourite little sister?"

"Good, I'm teaching Lucy how to talk!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"You are? Wow!" Ryan replied enthusiastically.

Sophie went back to "teaching her niece how to talk", while Kirsten asked Ryan, "So what's going on?"

"Ask her," he replied, gesturing to Taylor. "We were talking about baby names, and I suggested a name and she freaked out."

"Would you like to tell everyone exactly what name you suggested?" Taylor smiled sarcastically, then turned away.

Sandy, Seth, Summer and Kirsten all looked at Ryan, curious to find out what made Taylor so upset.

He hesitated for a moment then told everyone, "I just suggested that we name the baby after Marissa."

There was a moment of silence. The subject of Marissa was a tense one that was rarely talked about.

"Not a smart move Atwood," Summer shook her head. "That's like Seth wanting to name Lucy after Anna! I mean, ew! By the way, don't be getting any ideas Cohen."

"What's wrong with the name Anna?" Seth asked. When Summer glared at him he asked, "What?"

"I don't see what the big deal is," Ryan interupted.

"I don't think anyone would want their baby to be named after their husband's ex-girlfriend Ryan," Kirsten explained. "I don't blame Taylor for being mad."

"Thank you Kirsten," Taylor nodded, then said to Ryan, "See? I didn't over react!"

"So I'm guessing the baby's a girl then?" Sandy asked.

"Yes she is," Taylor replied with a smile, "And I was really excited about it until he"- she pointed at Ryan- "ruined it for me. I mean, I can't believe you even suggested that Ryan!"

Ryan sighed, "Taylor, I didn't mean for this to upset you really, I just thought it would be a nice way to honour Marissa's memory. It has nothing to do with how I feel about you at all."

"That was the most pathetic excuse i have ever heard from a man," she replied, frowning. "Just answer me this, if Marissa hadn't died, would you have married her?"

"No!" Ryan exclaimed then added, "I don't know...maybe? I don't know what would have happened if she hadn't died, I prefer not to think about it."

"Because you know the answer is yes and you don't want to tell me," Taylor sighed.

"Taylor, I-" he started, but was cut off by the doorbell.

"I'll get that," Sandy stood up.

"Uh, me too," Kirsten added, then followed her husband out of the living room.

They returned to the room moments later, with Julie, Frank and Sam. **(Julie and Frank's son)**

"He-lloo everyone," Julie chimed, entering the room with a smile. She told her son to go and play with Sophie and Lucy then sat herself down on the lounge next to Seth, Kirsten took a seat next to her. When Julie saw Taylor's upset face, she asked, "Taylor sweetie, what's wrong?"

"It's probably best for you not to know Julie," she replied, "I don't want to upset you. Ryan and I just have some...issues we need to sort out."

Julie gave Ryan a curious look then turned back to Taylor, "What kind of issues? Maybe I can help."

"I suggested that we name our baby after Marissa," Ryan explained for the second time that day.

Julie looked saddened for a moment, then replied, "I see. So Taylor, you're upset about this?"

"Yeah, no offense Julie, I know Marissa was your daughter," Taylor started cautiously, not wanting to upset Julie, "but would you like your baby to be named after your husband's ex-girlfriend?'

"Not really, no," she replied. "Ryan, it was a nice gesture but I don't really think it's appropriate."

"See? Even Marissa's own mother thinks it's a bad idea," Taylor said to Ryan in a 'told-you-so' voice. "Anyway, back to the question. Would you have married Marissa if she hadn't died?"

"I already told you Taylor, I don't know!" Ryan exclaimed. "Why is this such a big issue for you?"

"I just want to know whether my marriage, not to mention my life is one big default!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I want to know whether I was your second choice. You married me because your first choice wasn't an option anymore!"

When Ryan didn't answer, Summer spoke up, "Taylor, I don't think there's any reason for you to be doubting yours and Ryan's relationship. Especially not now that you're having a baby."

"I've also got a question for you Summer," Taylor turned to her friend. "Would you have become best friends with me if Marissa, your "old" best friend hadn't died? Would you have even considered being friends with me?"

"Taylor we were friends before Marissa...died," Summer argued.

"But not as good friends as we are now," Taylor argued back. She sighed, "Would that have happened if Marissa was still alive?"

Summer didn't answer, she really didn't know what to say. Summer shrugged helplessly.

Taylor sighed again and stood up from the lounge, "I'm going home," she informed everyone, before leaving the room.

"Wait!" Ryan called out as he followed his wife out of the Cohen's house, down the driveway and onto the kerb, where the car was parked.

"Why? So you can tell me again that you would have married Marissa instead of me if she hadn't died?" Taylor turned around to face Ryan with her hands on her hips.

"No, so we can talk," he replied. "Please can we just go home and discuss this like civilized people, instead of getting the whole family involved?"

Taylor looked at her husband for a moment then replied, "Fine."

Ryan and Taylor then got in the car and drove off.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Dinner?

**Here's the next chapter which took me forever to write I know, but I didn't know how to continue the story. So I hope you like it, but even if you don't please review anyway and tell me why. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ryan and Taylor's House_

As Ryan's car pulled up into the garage of his and Taylor's house, Taylor quickly jumped out of the car and hurried to unlock the front door and let herself inside.

Ryan turned off the car and sighed. The trip home had been very quiet, which was strange considering Taylor was in the car.

As Taylor stepped inside the house, she turned back to Ryan who was still in the car, "Are you coming?"

Ryan sighed again, then got out of the car, closed the garage door and followed Taylor into the house.

Taylor discarded her handbag on the kitchen bench, then crossed her arms and turned to her husband, "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Me? What about you?" Ryan asked. "You completely overeacted, and embarrassed me in front of everyone."

"Did you expect me to pretend that everything was okay?"

"No, I just expected you to wait until we got home to talk about our problems, not get the whole family involved," Ryan explained.

"Okay fine, you're right about that," Taylor gave in. "But it was within good reason. I was mad, I'm still mad about what you said."

"Look Taylor, I really didn't mean to upset you," Ryan said, placing his hand on Taylor's shoulder gently.

"Well you did," she replied bluntly, pushing his hand of her shoulder.

"I shouldn't have asked you if we could name the baby after Marissa," he looked down at his hands awkwardly.

Taylor just replied simply, "No you shouldn't have."

"Taylor, what do you want from me?" Ryan asked, becoming irritated with his wife's behavior. "I try to apologise and it's not enough for you!"

"What I want is a little understanding!" she exclaimed. "Not just some forced apology you came up with so I wouldn't be upset!"

"You are crazy, you know that?" he yelled."You think everyone is out to get you because they don't treat you like you're the centre of the universe!"

"That is not true! I can't believe this is coming from you of all people!" Taylor yelled back, stamping her foot on the ground angrily.

"Oh, so we're gonna have a tantrum now are we?" Ryan glared at her. "Because you didn't get what you want."

"You are unbelieveable," she said, lowering her voice. "I can't believe I actually married you!"

"I can't believe I married **you**! My life would have been a hell of a lot easier if I had married Marissa," Ryan replied angrily. "Infact, I wish I had married her so I wouldn't have to put up with you! Marissa was my one true love and I don't know why I thought you could ever live up to that." As soon as the words left his mouth, Ryan regretted saying them.

There was a long silence between the couple, as tears formed in Taylor's eyes. She wiped away a tear from her face and said to Ryan quietly, "I guess I have the answer to my question." She then left the kitchen and hurried upstairs.

"Taylor, wait!" Ryan called out, following her up the stairs. "I didn't mean that, it just came out."

"Go away Ryan!" she exclaimed, as she reached the top of the stairs and continued down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I'm just under a lot of pressure at the moment," he tried to explain as he caught up with Taylor at their bedroom door, "you know with work, and planning for the baby-"

"You're under a lot of pressure?" Taylor asked. "I'm the one that's pregnant with a baby that I'm not sure you even want!"

"That's ridiculous Taylor and you know it!" Ryan exclaimed. "I love you and that baby more than anything else in the world."

"You've got a funny way of showing it," she replied, trying to close the bedroom door.

Ryan put his hand on the door and asked Taylor quietly, "Please just let me explain."

"I think I've heard enough from you," she replied. "Now please let go of the door." Ryan gave in and let go of the door. With another sigh, Taylor shut the door in Ryan's face and locked it.

Taylor sat herself down on the floor against the door and cried as Ryan continued calling out her name.

"Tay, honey please open the door," he begged quietly, also sitting himself down against the door.

She still didn't answer him, hoping that he would eventually give up and go away.

Taylor looked down at her growing stomach and whispered soft enough that Ryan wouldn't hear, "What are we going to do baby? Daddy doesn't want either of us."

In the hallway, Ryan thought he had heard Taylor say something, but he wasn't sure. _What am I going to do? _he thought to himself, _I just upset the love of my life and the mother of my child and she may never talk to me again._

* * *

_Ryan and Taylor's House - 8:30pm_

Taylor had still not come out of her room, despite Ryan's pleas, and was now lying on her and Ryan's bed, trying to get some sleep, but having no luck.

Ryan on the other hand, was still sitting up against the bedroom door in the hallway fast asleep.

Taylor continued tossing and turning in bed, as much as her pregnant stomach would allow her, not able to fall asleep.

She finally gave up and got out of bed, muttering to herself, "This is ridiculous."

Taylor wondered what she could do now when she felt a familiar tingling deep in her stomach.. She smiled, her baby was kicking. "I guess you must be hungary huh?" Taylor said to her stomach. "We'd better go get some food."

Thinking that Ryan would have left by now, Taylor walked over to the door and opened it. Ryan came crashing onto the flooor, waking up instantly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Taylor asked, clearly annoyed. "Sleeping on the door?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," he explained, getting up off the carpet, "but I guess I fell asleep."

"Well I'm fine, so you can move," she replied.

"You're not fine Taylor," Ryan sighed. "What I said to you before upset you, and I shouldn't have said it. I was angry and it just came out by itself."

Taylor was about to reply when Ryan stopped her, "I know that's not an excuse, but it's the best I've got." He gave her a small smile.

Taylor tried to stop herself from smiling, but was unsuccessful, "Was that really the best you've got?"

"You know me, I'm not that good at expressing my feelings," he smiled. "But I do know that I love you very much, and I don't want to lose you over this."

"I love you too Ryan," she replied, "but there's still this issue that's not gonna be resolved overnight."

"I know, the Marissa thing," he agreed. "But you can forget about the baby name thing. I realise now that it was wrong for me to ask you something like that. Marissa is my past, and I can't change that, but you are my present and my future. At least, I hope so anyway." Ryan looked questionably at his wife.

"I don't know," Taylor grinned, teasingly. "You're gonna have to make it up to me."

"And how can I do that?" Ryan grinned back, putting his arms around Taylor's waist.

"Well, I was thinking," she started. "Me and the baby are pretty hungry, and dinner would certainly put you on our good side again."

"Dinner?" Ryan laughed, taking Taylor's hand and leading her down the hallway.

"Yeah," she replied. "What did you think I was gonna say?"

"Uh, nothing..."

It suddenly hit Taylor, "Ryan! That's gross, I'm pregnant!" She hit him playfully on the arm.

"I was just thinking that we could be practising for the next one," he replied. Taylor glared at him and he added, "No? Okay, forget about it then."

"Honestly, is that all men thing about?" Taylor asked, rolling her eyes.

Ryan nodded, "Pretty much. For about 23 hours and 58 minutes of the day."

"Right..." she replied.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up very soon!**


	4. A Baby Atwood

**This is the last chapter. If I get enough reviews, I may do a sequel.**

* * *

_The Hospital - 3 months Later_

Taylor had gone into labor a few hours ago now, and Summer had taken her to the hospital as Ryan was out seeing a client a few hours away and was hurrying to the hospital. The rest of the family, including Taylor's mother, was in the waiting room, waiting anxiously, while Summer was with Taylor, supporting her in anyway she could.

Taylor laid on the hospital bed, clutching her stomach in pain as the doctor finished examining her.

"You are almost fully dialated Taylor," Doctor Green said to her.

As the contraction ended Taylor groaned, "No, Ryan's not here yet, I can't have this baby without him!"

"Don't worry sweetie, Ryan will be here," Summer told her friend, calmly rubbing her back. "Seth just called him and he said he's almost here."

"We're going to have to take you to the delivery room in about 10 minutes," Doctor Green informed Taylor.

She nodded then turned to Summer, "What if Ryan's not here by then?"

"I'll come in with you okay?" she assured her friend.

"Thanks Sum, you're a really good friend- ow!" Taylor exclaimed as another contraction went through her body.

"It's okay Taylor," Summer said, grabbing her friend's hand. "Just breathe."

"I'll be back soon," the doctor said to Summer. She just nodded and continued to help Taylor as Doctor Green left the room.

As soon as she entered the waiting room, Taylor's mother, Veronica rushed over to Doctor Green and asked, "Is Taylor alright? Is the baby alright?"

As the rest of the family came over to Doctor Green, she replied, "Yes, they're both fine. We're going to take Taylor into the delivery room soon."

"But Ryan's not here yet," Seth objected.

"Your wife has offered to go in with her," she informed Seth.

Suddenly, Ryan came running into the waiting room.

"There's Ryan!" Kirsten called out, rushing over to him.

"Where's Taylor?" he exclaimed, out of breath from running.

"She's in there," Kirsten replied, pointing to the hospital room. "Good luck sweetie!"

"Thanks Kirsten," Ryan grinned, then ran into the hospital room.

When Taylor saw her husband come into the room, she breathed a sigh of relief, "Ryan, you're here!"

"Oh my God, honey are you alright?" Ryan asked, kissing Taylor on the forehead, then taking her hand.

"She's going to be taken to the delivery room in a few minutes," Summer explained.

"Oh my God, really?" Ryan exclaimed. "It's happening already?"

"Yeah," Summer smiled. "Do you think you can take over from here Atwood?"

"Yeah, thanks Summer," he smiled greatfully.

"Good luck," she said, then left the room.

"I can't believe I almost missed this," Ryan said to Taylor.

"Well you didn't, and that's the main thing," she smiled, until yet another contraction sent her into pain again.

"It's okay honey, you're gonna be fine," Ryan said calmly, as Taylor grabbed onto his hand. Ryan winced at his red hand, "I don't think my hand's gonna be as lucky."

"Ryan!" Taylor yelled. "The pain you're experiencing in that one hand is nothing compared to what I'm experiencing in my entire body, so shut up and stop complaining!"

"Yes dear," he replied, trying to remain calm.

A few nurses suddenly entered the room. One of them stopped and asked Ryan, "Are you the father?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"We're going to take your wife to the delivery room now," she explained. "You're gonna need to come with me to get a robe and mask on."

"Okay," Ryan nodded again, letting go of Taylor's hand.

"Ryan don't leave me," she exclaimed.

"I've got to go with the nurse for a minute, I'll be there as soon as you get into the delivery room okay?" Ryan told her.

Taylor nodded, "You better be."

* * *

_The Delivery Room_

A few minutes later, Taylor, Ryan, nurses and Doctor Green were all in the delivery room ready for Taylor to have the baby.

"Ryan, I'm scared," Taylor whispered to her husband.

"It's okay baby, you're going to be fine," Ryan whispered back. "In a few minutes, this will all be over."

"Okay Taylor," Doctor Green announced. "I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can alright?"

"But it hurts!" Taylor exclaimed in pain.

"I know, but you need to push to get your baby out," she replied. "Now on the count of three, give me a big push okay? One, two, three!"

Taylor grabbed down on Ryan's hand hard and began to push.

"That's it honey, you're doing great," said Ryan.

"You shut up!" Taylor yelled back at him.

"Okay, another push Taylor," Doctor Green said calmly. "An even bigger push this time."

Taylor started pushing again as hard as she could in attempt to get her baby out as soon as possible.

"We have the head out here," the doctor told Ryan and Taylor. "One last push and the baby should be out."

"Come on honey push," Ryan said to Taylor.

Taylor started pushing again and a few seconds later the sound of a baby's cries filled the room.

"Here we go," Doctor Green smiled, holding up the baby. "A little baby girl."

Taylor smiled at Ryan, "She's beautiful."

Doctor Green cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby over to the nurse who quickly checked the baby, then wrapped her up in a pink blanket.

The nurse then came over and placed the baby in Taylor's arms.

"Wow," Ryan whispered as he and Taylor looked at their daughter. As much as he hated to admit it, Ryan felt tears come into his eyes

Taylor smiled at Ryan, "Look what we did."

"We did a pretty good job huh?" he replied. "She's perfect."

"Of course she is," she agreed.

* * *

_Taylor's Hospital Room - 2 hours later_

The whole family had left, and Ryan and Taylor were left alone in the hospital room with the baby. Taylor was lying in the hospital bed holding the baby, while Ryan was sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Ryan, come here," Taylor told her husband, patting the empty space next to her on the bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Of course I'm sure, come here," she told him again.

Ryan gave in and took a seat next to his wife on the bed.

As the couple looked at the sleeping baby in her arms Taylor said, "I think she looks like you Ryan."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Taylor smiled. "She's got your hair, and you're eyes. Oh, and your mouth."

"I guess that means she'll be quiet then," Ryan grinned.

"What are we gonna name her?" she asked. "We can't just keep calling her the baby."

Ryan looked down at his daughter, who had woken up, for a moment then replied, "She looks like an Emily."

"Oh my God, she does!" Taylor exclaimed.

"She's definitely an Emily," Ryan added.

"What about her middle name?"

"You can choose it, since I chose her first name."

"How about Veronica?" Taylor teased.

Ryan raised one eyebrow, "Really?"

"I was kidding," she laughed.

"Good," he replied with a sigh of relief. "I didn't want to have to tell you that I hate that name."

"Dom't worry, I hate that name too," Taylor agreed, "but I do like the name Paige."

"Hm...Emily Paige Atwood," said Ryan. "It works. Maybe we should ask her"-he glanced down at the baby- "if she likes it."

Taylor and Ryan looked down at their daughter and Taylor asked her, "Emily Paige Atwood, do you like your name?"

All they got in response was a few baby noises.

"Do you think that means yes?" Ryan looked at Taylor with a smile.

"She didn't cry so I think so," she smiled, then repeated, "Emily Paige Atwood."

**THE END**

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you want a sequel!**


End file.
